


Change of Plans

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Zack wins the IC title at Wrestlemania and you plan on celebrating with a little bit of wine at the hotel, but Zack has other plans.





	Change of Plans

“Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god!” I screamed, clutching onto Paige’s arm as we watched Zack grab the Intercontinental Title from atop the ladder. “He did it! He fucking did it!” I was jumping up and down, dragging Paige with me.

She laughed and pulled me into a hug. “Go get your boy,” she said, shoving me off to the curtain to wait for Zack to come through.

As he stepped through the curtain, I pounced on him, throwing my arms around him. “I’m so proud of you! You deserve it!”

Zack didn’t say anything in return. He just grabbed me around my middle and swung me around, pressing his face into my neck. Reluctantly, he let me go so he could see all the others on the roster and get congratulated by them. Which left me with some time to make some celebratory arrangements.

======================

Okay, Mr. Intercontinental Champion,” I rolled my eyes, pushing him down the hotel hallway. “If you don’t stop complaining nothing fun will happen tonight. And then I’ll be upset.”

He just kept complaining about the fact that I had him blindfolded and he wasn’t one hundred percent sure what was going to happen. I just wanted him to be surprised by what I had scrounged up before Wrestlemania ended, but he was making it very difficult to do so.

“But babe-“ he began, one of his hands reaching for the blindfold again.

I slapped his hand away and sighed. “We’re almost there, I promise.”

“How close is almost?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him again, coming to a stop outside our hotel room. He was acting exactly like a little kid on a road trip and it was killing me. “We’re here. Now just relax and let me get the door open.”

As we walked through the door, his hand reached for his blindfold again. “Can I-“ he began.

I slapped his hand away and stopped in the middle of the room. “Zack, I swear to god. If you don’t stop asking when you can take of that damn blindfold, I’m gonna leave it on. And then I’m gonna tie you to the bed and-“ I began.

“Ooooh, tying me to the bed, babe? Sounds fun. Can we do that?” Zack stopped even trying to get at the blindfold at that, finally calming down.

“Are you telling me you’d rather me tie you up than enjoy the nice wine I got and have a dip in the hot tub?” I asked, incredulously.

“Well,” he began, shrugging.

“Damn it, Zack,” I groaned.

“Please,” he said, tilting his head to the side. I was suddenly very grateful for the blindfold over his eyes, knowing he was making the puppy dog eyes under it.

“Fine,” I sighed, shoving him forcefully towards the bed. “But this is gonna be a lot more fun for me than it is you,” I warned him, turning him and shoving him back on the bed.

Zack laughed, settling back as I grabbed a couple of his ties from his suitcase. “Doubt it.”

I was climbing onto the bed, ties in hand, when he said it. I stopped mid-motion, staring down at him. “So you’re doubting me now? Is that such a good idea, considering the fact I’m the one tying you down?” I asked, grabbing both of his hands in one of mine forcefully and tying it to the headboard with one of his ties.

Zack continued to smile, obviously loving every bit of what was happening. I glared down at him, knowing he couldn’t see my face. He started wiggling his legs on the bed the longer I didn’t move until I slapped my hands down on his hips.

“You know,” I began, voice casual. My hands reached for the band of his sweatpants and I pulled them and his boxers down his legs slowly. “I was going to be nice to you tonight, seeing as you’re a new champion and all.” I tossed his pants to the ground behind me, pulling one leg to the post of the bed. “But you had to ask for something else, didn’t you? You’re so greedy,” I growled, finishing up the tight knot that secured his foot to the post before moving to the other one. “Has that championship already gotten to your head? Think you’re too good for what I had planned?” I yanked the tie to make sure the knot was tight before climbing off the bed.

“No,” he replied, yanking at the ties that left him tied to the bed.

“I could just leave you here, if I wanted,” I observed, walking around the bed. “Could leave you here for as long as I deem necessary.”

“Please, don’t,” he begged, bucking his hips up against the air. His hard cock was lying against his stomach and I could see a bead of pre-cum on the tip.

“No, you don’t like that idea?” I asked, ridding myself of my clothes.

He shook his head violently, still tugging on his bindings. I felt so powerful in that moment, knowing that he was at my mercy. It was exhilarating. Climbing onto the bed between his spread legs, I noticed that he immediately tensed up. Chuckling to myself, I leaned down to take the tip of his dick into my mouth. He bucked his hips up and I pulled off of him. “That’s not nice,” I sang.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” he gasped, chest rising and falling quickly.

“I’ll let it slide. This time,” I said, leaning back down and taking more of him in my mouth. As I worked my way down his length, his breath was coming quicker and quicker. After a few moments of sucking and twirling my tongue around him, I felt his dick twitch in my mouth. I pulled off of him. “Not yet,” I told him as he groaned.

I moved further and further up the bed until I was straddling his waist. I rested my soaking wet pussy over his dick, ghosting over him.

“Please,” he whined, trying to move his hips up.

Grinning, I lifted myself up and dropped down quickly on his dick. He let out the loudest moan I had ever heard in my life. “You okay?” I asked, nipping at his neck as I rolled my hips against him.

“Please,” he moaned again. The smile on my face grew as I started bouncing on his cock. He was groaning and moaning under me, straining against his binds once more.

“Do you regret asking to be tied up yet?” I whispered in his ear as I moved my hips relentlessly.

“I-I-“ he began, unable to finish his sentence as I rode him faster.

I laughed again, still moving my hips quickly. “You want to make me come?” I asked him, fingers teasing over the knot that held his hands to the headboard.

“God, yes, please,” he started pulling against the tie harder.

“Too bad. You don’t get to touch me.” He groaned in frustration, still yanking against his binds. “But I’ll be nice and you can watch me touch myself.” With that, I yanked the blindfold from over his eyes, sitting up and bringing a hand to my clit.

Zack looked on in fascination, bucking his hips up into every downward movement of my own hips. I was rubbing my clit furiously, so close to coming I could feel it.

“Please, please, please,” Zack muttered continuously, hips still moving with mine, but his face screwing up in concentration.

“If you want to come, you have to come with me,” I told him, moving my hips and hand faster. “Come right now. Come with me!” I yelled, muscles contracting as I came around his cock. Zack let out a relieved breath as his come shot into me.

When our hips finally stilled, I draped myself over his chest, breathing hard. “You said something about wine?” he asked some time later, after our breathing had returned to normal.

I shot my head up to look at him. “Not yet,” I told him, shaking my head and sitting up. “I don’t think I’m done with this yet.”


End file.
